


Oh brother!

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottom Dean, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Incest Play, M/M, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh I really suck at summarys..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh brother!

"Just like that..." Hatred laughs, hand gripping tightly onto Deans hair. Hank watches, observing his brother take Hatred's length down his mouth. "Hank, help you're brother out on his backside."

"What? Backside...?" Hank asks confused. "What's that?" Hatred grits his teeth, leaning forward and grasping onto Deans jeans. In a second he pulls them down revealing the younger brothers ass. 

"Wah!" Dean cries mouth pulling off the older mans shaft. "What're you doing?" He asks turning his head around.

"Be a good boy Dean..." Hatred growls shoving Dean's mouth back down his hard shaft. "Come here Hank," Hatred beckons. Hank obeys looking down at his brother doing his mouth work. 

"Uh yeah?" He says confused again.

"Now kneel down behind, uh Dean here.." He says pointing to the floor. Hank kneels down, staring at his brothers bare ass. "Now what you need to do is take two fingers.." He shows  two fingers."

Hank raises two fingers and spreads them apart. "Go team venture!" He says unexpectedly. 

"Knock that off..." Hatred growls. "Now since I don't have any lubrication on me.. I suppose you could just use saliva right now.." 

"For what exactly?" Hank asks scratching his head.

Hatred silently curses the fact that their father hasn't taught them about the bird and the bees. "Listen Hank, just watch what I do, and follow once I'm done giving this uh example.."

Hatred insert his fingers into his own mouth, still rocking his hips into Deans mouth. He coats his fingers with saliva and slides them out. "Now watch," he guides them down towards Deans rear, and presses them down into his entrance. 

"Hey!" Dean barks tilting you head. "That's a no no! What're you doing?" 

"Oh my god Dean-O it's just like aliens!" Hank cries out hands coming to the side of his own face.

"Pay attention!" Hatred growls. "And you I didn't tell you to stop," he says looking down at Dean. Dean hesitates, but follows the orders. "Hank, now make sure when you do this... Oooh God Dean.." Hatred groans. "Hank, when you put two fingers inside, make sure to spread them..."

Hank examines closely as his brothers burin entrance is being stretched. "Wow Dean-O... How does that feel?"  
He asks curious. 

Dean slides his mouth off, precum dribbling down his chin. "Weird...  It hurts... Why're you putting your fingers in my nono..?"

Hatred doesn't reply, instead he grinds his fingers against Deans prostate and he yelps. All sorts of noises escape his mouth, noises Hank and Dean only hear when Brock has a lady friend over.

"You try," Hatred says looking at Hank. Hank pauses but follows. He sucks two of his own fingers and moves closer towards his younger brother.  
When Hatred withdraws his fingers Hank inserts his own, stalling and unsure of what to do. 

"Now what?" Hank asks.

"Just wiggle em around, somethin like that.." Hatred responds. Hank wiggles his fingers around, and jolts unexpectedly when he feels Dean tighten around his fingers. "Good," Hatred groans moving both hands to the back of Deans head. 

He presses Deans head down hard, and ram quickly into his mouth. A second later he is spilling inside. Dean shuts his eyes, tasting the liquids of the older man. His liquids fill his mouth to the brim and spill over the edge. When Hatred releases his head he pulls back and gasps.

"Woah!" Hank cries. Hatred looks up and notices Hank panicking. "What's happening?!" He scans Hanks body and notices a bulge forming behind the fabric of his pants. 

Hatred face palms himself. The two boys were innocent as can be, they hadn't even know what a boner was. "Hank, I'll explain this, when a man.. Or a kid your age gets weird feelings.. Uhm down there it rises.."

"What?" Hank says even more puzzled.  
Hatred crinkles his brows and shakes his head. Hatred grabs Dean by the shoulders, and flips him over.

"Unbutton your pants Hank," Hatred demands, keeping a tight grip on Dean. Hank unzips his pants, and his erection is lined behind his underwear. "Now come over here."

Hank does, crawling towards them again. "Pull them down," Hatred mumbles. Hank raises a brow. "Your underwear!" 

"Oh.. But why?" 

"Just do it," Hatred says lifting Deans shirt up. He licks his lips when he sees Deans perky nipples. He rubs a thumb on his nipple and pinches it.

"Yeoww!" Dean cries. "That hurts!" He cries. 

"Shhh..." Hatred coos. "Hank get those underwear off!" Hank does sliding them past his ankles and covering his private area. 

"Say uh, Hatred this is kind of weird," Hank murmurs averting eye contact. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Get behind your brother," Hatred mumbles. When Hank stays still, consumed Hatred sighs. "Dean think you can stay like this?"

"I can try.." He says, with a shrug. 

Hatred nods and let's Dean's elbows hold himself up while Hatred moves behind Hank. "Woah!" Hank blurts out. Hatred has Hanks dick in hand, and his face turns flushed red.

"Like this..." He moves Hank closer, and makes Hank hold his own length. "Now all you do is press it in here," Hatred says sliding one finger into the prepared entrance.

"In there?" Hank asks confused. When Hatred nods, Hank struggles, moving closer and pressing his length against his brothers entrance. 

Hatred moves back behind Dean, lifting him up slightly. "Just push in," Hatred growls becoming impatient. Hank pushes himself in more, and Dean lets out a cry. 

Hank immediately stop and looks at Hatred for guidance. "Dean, look it'll hurt a bit, for you at least.." 

"Why me?! Why couldn't it be Hank!" Dean whines. "It's hurts! It hurts!"  
Hank looks up again, confused on what to do. He fits the tip in and he feels a shiver run down his spine.

Feeling something this different was new to Hank. Whatever the birds and the bees were, it was great! For Hank at least. Dean whimpered from his brothers large shaft, and Hatred's bigs hands fondling at his his skinny nimble body.

"This feels so.. So weird!" Hank groans. He pushes in more, and Dean cries. "You okay Dean-o?" He asks in concern.

"Do I have to repeat myself?!" He whines. Hatred watches as the two brothers argue for a good two minutes. 

Hatred ends the argument when he reaches down to stroke Deans length. Dean lets out a surprised gasp. "You'll feel good too Dean... Don't worry.. Heh.." He pumps Dean quickly and he cries in pleasure. "Keep it going Hank," Hater says sneering. 

Hank nods, and begins to repeat his movement, nudging inside his brother. Dean cries from both pleasure and pain. "Uwah..." Hank groans, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. It takes Hank five minutes to be completely stuffed inside Dean. 

"What do.. What do I do now?" He asks.

"Move with your hips," Hatred responds stroking Dean faster, and thrusting his fingers into his mouth.  
The blond moves his hips and he feels the tight heat of his brother, it's almost unbearable. 

"Uwah? I think I'm going to pee...!" Hank cries. Hatred smirks. A second later, Hank spills his load inside, coating Deans inner walls white."Oh  
shucks! Sorry Dean!"

"Wait! Did you pee in me?!" 

"Dean, it's not pee," Hatred laughs. When Hank pulls out, a thick white liquid drips. It makes Hank curious. 

"What is that?" Hank observes. "This looks like a mystery Dean-O!" 

"God you two..." Hatred sighs. He doesn't even get to finish jerking Dean off he gives up. "I'll have a lot to teach you about life kiddos," he says lifting Dean up by the shoulders. "Right now Dean here has to uh.. Take a bath.." 

 

"And I'll solve this mystery by myself," Hank says determined. Hatred figures it's pointless to try and stop him. 

"Oh and Hank.. Make sure you put your pants back on."

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore spelling/ grammar errors. I've written this on my  
> Phone and sadly auto correct always likes to make up words or replace them.


End file.
